In this invention there is a set of paving elements for production of paving for paths, open spaces and the like comprising cylindrical paving elements of different diameters. The paving elements are prefabricated and may be formed of cement-concrete and in the preferred embodiment are of equal height.
The proposed set of paving elements is utilized as a paving for rather light loads, especially for walkways and garden paths as well as for open spaces such as courtyards and driveways, and it is primarily suitable for curved paths and for open spaces with irregular boundaries.
A set of structural elements for production of paving for foot paths and walkways is known which consists of two or three cylindrical parts of equal height, which have a specific diametrical relationship to each other (German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,230,179). With this set of elements, it is possible acceptably to pave regular walks as well as irregular surfaces, by random unordered placing of the three parts, but such a paving places considerable demands on the skill and dexterity of the person laying the pavement. Pavings made with this known set of structural elements are therefore quite expensive.
The invention is intended to improve a set of structures of cylindrical paving elements, in the sense of cost saving management and better adaptability to local conditions.
This problem is solved, in a set of paving elements of the described type, by four elements that are, in one form of the invention, in a diametric proportion to each other of 1:1.4:1.8:2.2. With a set of elements like this, a number of different strip combinations can be laid, as shown. The laying of strip combinations places only slight demands on the skill of the laborer, and it proceeds very rapidly as opposed to random placement, so that considerable savings in cost can be realized without the need to abandon the advantages of cylindrical elements in curved paths and areas with irregular boundaries.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a supplementary paving element is provided whose diameter is 2.6 times that of the smallest paving element. In addition there may be utilization of another supplementary element whose diameter is 3.6 times that of the smallest element. The addition of the four-part set of paving elements, of two supplementary elements, allows construction of other strip combinations which can be fitted without cracks (literally seams) to strips made with the four-part set. Since these supplementary paving elements have a larger diameter, there is more cost saving because with them even fairly large areas can be quickly paved.
Advantageously the diameters of the four paving elements are five, seven, nine and eleven centimeters, the diameter of the first supplementary element is thirteen centimeters and the diameter of the second supplementary element is eighteen centimeters. These diameters yield paving elements that are readily produced, easily shipped, and laid very rapidly.
It has been shown that the problem to which the invention is addressed can also be solved with a set of paving elements for production of pavings for paths, open spaces and the like comprising cylindrical paving elements of different diameters, which comprises four paving elements with diametric proportions of about 1:1.5:1.9:2.3. These prefabricated paving elements may be formed of cement-concrete and in the preferred embodiment are of equal height.
In this set of paving elements, the diameter of the four elements is either 7.0, 10.3, 13.7 and 16.0 centimeters or 6.2, 9.0, 11.6 and 14.1 centimeters, or 5.9, 8.6, 11.0 and 13.4 centimeters.
Advantageously the four paving elements and the two supplementary elements have, on their heads, edges that slope at an angle of 30.degree. with reference to the head, serving as protection against damage in shipment and in laying.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.